Amável Fã
by Kiske Otoko
Summary: Mai Shiranui vai para Fourth Town a procura de seu eterno amor andy, mais....sua vinda nessa cidade vai mudar muita coisa em sua vida quando ela conhece uma fã


_**Amável Fã Mary **_

_**Personagens principais.: Mai Shiranui e Mary(criada por mim)**_

_**Personagens Secundários.: Andy, Misuzu(Criada por mim), Kisarah, Terry, Joe, King, Yuri e Etc...**_

_**Capítulo 1 – O Reencontro da Amada Ídolo**_

_**Local.: Mary´s Academi**_

_**Cidade: Fourth Town (cidade pouco conhecida e vizinha da lendária South Town)**_

_Uma academia de aproximadamente 50 Metros Quadrados, com muitos equipamentos modernos, chão de pisos lisos, paredes azuis turquesas com espelhos cobrindo Maior parte da parede, muitos freqüentam essa academia apesar de estar numa cidade pouco conhecida, a dona da academia se chama Mary, o mesmo nome da academia, Mary é uma mulher loira de 22 anos de, olhos verdes, suas coxas e seu bumbum são bem torneados, e suas medidas de corpo são parecidas com as de Mai Shiranui._

_Parecia um dia normal na Academia de Mary quando entra pela porta principal, ninguém Mais ninguém menos do que Mai Shiranui, Mary vendo-a entrar começa a sentir seu coração bater rapidamente e forte, Mary sentia uma emoção enorme pois admira a Mai Shiranui desde quando tinha 8 anos, Mary então se lembra da primeira e única vez em que viu Mai Shiranui:_

_**Flashback do dia 15 de Junho de 1992 (Ano seguinte em Que Terry Bogard venceu o KOF onde aparentemente Geese Morre caindo de um prédio)**_

_**Local.: Souht Town Arena**_

_**" Um Ginásio enorme com uma platéia de 10000 pessoas, entre essas Dez mil está Mary com apenas 8 anos que havia acabado de chegar com seus pais que por sorte conseguiram lugares na frente que já tinham reservado.**_

_**As Eliminatórias para o novo KOF estão prestes a chegar ao fim, só resta apenas uma luta para fechar com os 8 participantes oficiais.a ultima luta será entre Mai Shiranui que está prestes a se classificar ao KOF e o campeão mundial de luta livre Muscle Power, também conhecido no Torneio World Heroes.**_

_**Quando Mai Shiranui está para entrar no ringue, Mary a vê e seus olhos começam a brilhar quando vê Mai Shiranui entrando ao ringue, Mary fica admirada e entusiasmada e pergunta para a mãe qual o nome da lutadora, Mais o pai responde que pelo que está escrito no telão gigante o nome da lutadora é Mai Shiranui.**_

_**Mary Com 8 anos—Mamãe! Mamãe! Eu quero ter o autografo da Mai!**_

_**Mãe da Mary (que tem a mesma aparência que a Mary atual, só que Mais velha e com seios médios) responde dando um sorriso lindo para a filha—Depois da luta nós daremos um jeito de você ir até ela.**_

_**A luta está muito fácil para Mai pois M.Power apesar de forte, não consegue atingir a Mai em nenhum momento pois Mai é muito rápida e ágil.**_

_**Na visão da pequena Mary, ela via Mai brilhar a cada movimento de Mai, para a pequena loirinha era como se as estrelas estivessem rodeando a beleza da Mai, a luta termina com a vitória de Mai sobre Power e a pequena Mary grita de alegria pois ficou feliz coma vitória de sua nova heroína.**_

_**Após a Luta os participantes já estão decididos e eles são: Terry,Andy,Joe, Mai, Big Bear, Kim, Cheng Sinzan e Jubei Yamada. O organizador do KOF Wolfgang Krauser estava vendo em seu camarim particular e fica impressionado com o poder de luta de Terry Bogard e após isso Krauser desafia Terry que saí do ginásio e é derrotado por Krauser.**_

_**Minutos depois Mai quando ia se troca é chamada pela Mãe de Mary e:**_

_**Mãe da Mary—Senhorita Mai?**_

_**Mai—Sim sou eu mesma.**_

_**Mãe da Mary—Minha filha viu a sua luta e quer tirar uma foto com você, queria muito que você tirasse foto junto a minha filha.**_

_**Mai responde gentilmente—Claro!A sua filha tem um bom gosto! Ho! Ho! Ho! Ho!—Em seguida a pequena Mary que estava atrás da mãe fica vermelha ao ver a Mai e não consegue dizer uma palavra devido a emoção, Mai a vê e diz— Ho! Ho! Ho! Não precisa ficar com vergonha linda! Eu não vou te morder não Ho! Ho! Ho! Ho!—Mai pega a pequena Mary no coloque fica vermelha Mais ao mesmo tempo feliz e emocionada. A Foto é tirada e a pequena Mary agradece a Mai e diz—Você é muito bonita Mai.**_

_**Mai—A...obrigada, eu sei que sou Mais eu agradeço seu elogio mesmo assim, você também é muito linda—Mai da um beijo na bochecha de Mary e diz—Minha primeira Fã! Estou ficando famosa sem antes o torneio oficial se iniciar a Chun Li que se cuide Ho! Ho! Ho! Ho! Ho!—Mary fica vermelha com o beijo da Mai e vai embora junto coma sua mãe e Mary fica feliz em ver de perto sua querida ídolo. "**_

Após lembrar-se do que aconteceu no passado, Mary vai atender sua ídolo que estava indo a recepção:

Mary—Posso Ajudá-la Senhorita Shiranui?

Mai diz num tom convencido e superior—Hum..impressionante como sou conhecida nesse fim de minha beleza é popular Ho! Ho! Ho!—Em seguida diz normalmente—Mais...falando sério, queria fazer matricula na sua academia, ouvi dizer que é a academia Mais popular dessa cidade.

Mary—Puxa...será uma honra ter você em minha academia—Mary da um lindo sorriso para Mai para disfarçar sua tímides e sua emoção de reencontrar sua querida ídolo e depois diz—Vou precisar de seus documentos para fazer sua matricula.

Mai—Hum...Entendo, bem...eu queria começar hoje mesmo se for possível.

Mary sorri para Mai e diz—Claro...sem nenhum problema, farei sua matricula depois da aula, e pra você, o primeiro dia é por conta da casa.

Mai—A que gentileza –Mai começa a rir e depois agradece—Obrigado a...Qual é seu nome?

Mary—Mary.

Mai—Coincidência, eu tenho uma amiga que também se chama Mary, apesar que eu perdi o contato com ela depois do ultimo KOF, assim como a Maioria dos lutadores.

Mary—Entendo...Mais você tem roupa colante pra usar aqui?

Mai—Não...

Mary—Eu tenho algumas sobrando por aqui.

Mai—Não sei se serviram em mim, tenho certas...é...medidas grandes se é que você me entende e o colante pode acaba me incomodando.

Mary da uma risada fofa e depois sorri—Eu entendi sim, Mais o colante incomoda no inicio depois com o tempo você se acostuma.

Mary depois chama a atendente e diz—Kisarah, preciso que pegue um colante no armário.

Kisarah—Ok!

Enquanto Kisarah vai pegar o colante Mai diz num tom de garota apaixonada—Puxa...é muita gentileza sua, desse jeito estarei em forma para o meu Andy rapidinho.

Mary retribui com um sorriso

Kisarah depois volta com uma roupa colante vermelha e Mai pega e vai ao vestiário junto com Mary, ao experimentá-lo, Mai se sente estranha no seu corpo e diz—Sinto umas coceiras dentro do meu corpo.Nunca usei uma roupa colante antes.

Mary—É o que eu te falei, no começo é assim mesmo, depois você se acostuma.

Mai—Sinto uma coceira no meu bumbum e sinto meus peitos presos e mal consigo respirar.

Mary—Hum...deixa eu ajeitar aqui e você poderá respirar normalmente—Mary ajeita a roupa colante de Mai dando Mais um lindo sorriso e diz—Pronto! Você se sente melhor?

Mai—Agora posso respirar agora Ho! Ho! Ho!

Ambas riem e em seguida Mary diz—Só não posso resolver a coceira no seu bumbum, Mais com o tempo você vai se acostumar com a roupa.

Mai—Resolver minha coceira no bumbum? Essa é boa—As duas riem novamente.

Em seguida Mary acompanha Mai até os equipamentos e diz—Precisar de ajuda só me chamar.

Mai—Obrigada Mais não vou precisar.

Em seguida algumas garotas reconhecem a Mai e comentam—Olha só quem ta aí, a galinha de peito grande.

Mai ignora os comentários olhando com um tom de superioridade e faz o exercícios normalmente.

As garotas ficam cochichando enquanto fazem os exercícios—Ela se acha...

Garota 2—Com certeza, essa aí só tem peito e só porque já foi famosa ela fica se achando.

Garota 3—Ela só quer ficar se exibindo.

Já os caras que estavam malhando lá , estavam babando pelas curvas de Mai Shiranui na roupa colante, uns engraçadinho metidos a garanhão tentaram jogar aquele xaveco na Mai, Mais obviamente Mai esnobava na cara larga , outros que a assediavam, Mai já se estressava e respondia com grosseria.

Mai já estava ficando nervosa pois tudo que queria era malhar em paz.

Mai—Mais que droga, nem numa cidade pouco conhecida eu tenho paz e sossego com esses homens porcos e mulheres invejosas.

Em seguida um dos caras que estava usando um short colante preto e tinha cabelos espetados azuis e olhos pretos fundos.Que também babando pela Mai chega até ela e diz este cara estava—A princesa fará algo essa noite?—E já diz logo agarrando a Mai.

Mai responde com um tom de superioridade e dando um pequeno empurrão afastando o galã que estava lhe agarrando dizendo—Sim! O meu príncipe e eu vamos sair e então não tenho tempo pra um bobo da corte.

Ainda não desistindo o mesmo homem agarra a Mai pelas costas a ponto de até enconchá-la na cara larga e diz—Qual é?essa desculpa não cola, todo mundo aqui sabe que você é uma galinha solteira.

Mai tenta se soltar Mais não consegue e começa a gritar, Mais Mary aparece e entrevem—Damd deixa ela em paz.

Damd—A Qual é? Essa galinha dá pra todo mundo e todos sabem disso.

Mai já estava se irritando Mais ainda e não conseguia se soltar e as outras garotas simplesmente mexiam dizendo coisas ofensivas, Mary encara o grandalhão e tira a Mai dos braços de Damd e diz—Você está expulso da minha academia.

Mai irritada diz—Olha não precisa me defender por que eu sei me defender sozinha.

Damd—Olha como a piranha ta nervosa.

Todos riem da cara de Mai, menos Mary e a kisarah que já conhecia a Mai , Mary diz—Caí fora Damd, pega suas coisas e de o fora daqui.

Damd—A que isso Mary, vai defender essa putinha aí?

Mary—FORA DAQUI!

Damd pega suas coisas e saí da academia, os outros também vão embora, Mai estava nervosa e Mary pede a kisarah que tomasse conta da Mai enquanto pegava uma água com açúcar para que se acalma-se.

Mai começava a chorar de ódio dizendo a kisarah—É sempre assim, eu não tenho sossego, eu só estava querendo malhar em paz droga.

Kisarah—É...ser lutadora famosa não é mole não, eu sou apenas uma estudante não uma lutadora.

Mai—Você tem sorte de não ter má fama.

Kisarah responde com um sorriso—Lutar não é muito o meu forte Mai.

Mary traz uma água com açúcar e diz—toma...isso vai te fazer melhor.

Mai toma a água com açúcar e se acalma diz—Obrigada Mary, desculpa eu ter sido grosseira com você que ta sendo uma pessoa tão gentil e paciente comigo até agora, acontece que...

Mary—Eu entendo Mai.Não precisa se explicar.

Mai—Você é a única pessoa que me tratou com respeito hoje...Eu estou realmente agradecida pelo seu ato de gentileza com a minha pessoa mesmo sabendo...da minha péssima fama.

Mary—A..não precisa agradecer, pra mim é uma honra ter você na minha academia.

Mai sorri para Mary e diz—Bem..eu vou me arrumar e vou-me indo.

Mai se arruma pega suas coisas e vai embora da academia.

_**Capítulo 2 – A Decepção e a Decadência**_

_**Local.: Apartamento "Atual" da Mai**_

_**Cidade: Fourth Town**_

Mai chega ao seu apartamento completamente abatida com o que aconteceu na academia, estava sem animo, por mais que tentasse ser aquela Mai Shiranui convencida e de personalidade forte, no fundo de seu coração, Mai se sentia fraca, deprimida e a única coisa que a motivava era seu amor forte e obsessivo por Andy Bogard que está desaparecido há algum tempo.Para tentar se animar, Mai ligou o aparelho de som e começou a ouvir uma musica do grupo Kiss. Ela se sentou ao chão frente ao aparelho de som e ficava chorando baixinho, foram-se algumas horas em que mai estava chorando, ela se sentia como se fosse a pessoa mais odiada do mundo e o que mais queria naquele momento era que Andy Bogard estivesse consolando-a desse momento frágil.

Já eram Oito horas da noite e Mai acaba indo tomar um banho, ela se despe lentamente e ainda com aquele ar de tristeza em seus olhos.

Mai passava o sabão em seu corpo lentamente e ficava se perguntando:

Mai—Será que realmente vale a pena eu continuar com isso?—Em seguida Mai suspira tristemente o nome de Andy.

A duvida começou a corroer cada vez mais em seu coração e Mai começou a chorar novamente.

Para tentar sentir-se melhor, Mai começou a tocar em seu próprio corpo, sussurrando apaixonadamente o nome Andy, começando a apertar seus próprios peitos e foi descendo sua mão esquerda aos poucos até seu clitóris.Mai começava a se sentir melhor enquanto se masturbava pensando no Andy.

A cada caricia intensa em teu próprio corpo, Mai gemia com muito amor e muito prazer, gemia como nunca havia gemido antes. Os gemidos de mai foram ficando a cada segundo mais intenso, e podia-se notar o olhar corado de mai.

Mai acaba sentindo uma sensação gostosa depois do orgasmo e acaba desmaiando no banheiro com o chuveiro ligado, meia hora depois mai desperta, coloca sua camisola e dorme, sua tristeza aparentemente passou, mais o destino ainda reserva mais coisas para Mai Shiranui.

Na manhã seguinte mai já estava se sentindo melhor, ela toma um outro banho, se troca toma café e se arruma pra fazer umas compras.Por enquanto aparentemente estava tudo bem para ela agora, Mai estava se divertindo fazendo compras e por incrível que pareça ninguém mexeu com ela e nem ao menos a provocou dizendo coisas ofensivas.

Mai estava tomando um suco natural de laranja na praça de alimentação do shopping, o local estava sossegado com poucas pessoas.

Mai estava contente dessa vez pois dessa vez parecia estar tudo bem para ela, ela podia sentir o ar puro respirar, o sossego sonhado que finalmente veio, Mai estava sorrindo novamente, e como sempre estava com o Andy em seus pensamentos, Mai não vê a hora de reencontrá-lo e dessa vez conquistá-lo como sonha em fazê-lo já faz muito tempo.

Mais termina seu suco e vai fazer mais compras , mais ao entrar na loja, ela fica paralisada ao ver seu grande amor segurando um bebê recém nascido e ao ser lado estava uma garota, essa garota é asiática, altura de 1,75, estava usando kimono oriental branco com algumas formas de mandálas, era conhecida da Mai, pois era sua prima de segundo grau Misuzu Shiranui.

Mai se revolta e começa a armar o maior escândalo fazendo a maior gritaria:

Mai—ANDY!

Andy olha para Mai com um tom de frieza e desprezo dizendo—Será que dá pra galinha para de dar showsinho?

Mai—Showzinho?Eu fico a vida toda sendo fiel a você e no final você ta com outra e você acha ainda que está certo.

Misuzu se intromete dizendo—Que eu saiba ele nunca gostou de você e muito menos te suporta.

Mai começa a se enfurecer mais ainda

Misuzu continua atacando dizendo—É a pura verdade. O Andy nunca gostou de você.Alias, quem vai gostar ou suportar alguém de nível tão baixo como você.

Mai—CALA A BOCA!

Misuzu—Você envergonha o clã Shiranui!Alem disso tudo o que eu te falei o Andy desabafou diversas vezes para mim.—Misuzu olha para Andy e pergunta—Não é Andy?

Andy responde olhando com um ar de esnobe para Mai—Obviamente que é verdade! Desde criança que eu não suporto você.Você não passa de um encosto em minha vida,

Misuzu em seguida olha com um tom de superioridade e diz—A verdade dói não é priminha?

Mai fica mais nervosa e parte para cima de Misuzu mais Andy a defende dando um tapa na cara da Mai no qual não machucou apenas seu rosto mais destroçou toda sua alma por dentro.

Mai cai no chão com o tapa e o Andy vai embora com misuzu dizendo—Desaparece da minha frente...Encosto.

Mai fica sem reação, fica sentada ao chão parada, não dizia uma palavra apenas saiam-se pequenas lagrimas dos olhos entristecidos dela.Mai Shiranui sentia que estava morrendo naquele momento.ela deixa suas compras e na loja em que estava Andy , o bebe e Misuzu e vai embora parecendo um zumbi.

Mai caminhava lentamente até o seu apartamento ''atual'', no caminho aparece na rua Damd numa Ferrari preta junto com as garotas que estavam provocando a Mai na academia .

Damd—Olha só quem está ai...a galinha shiranui.

Mai nem sequer presta atenção e sai andando parecendo zumbi. Damd para o carro e vai até a mai para provocá-la mais ainda, ele a segura pelos braços fortemente e diz—Ei...o gato comeu a tua língua?—Ele começa a chacoalhá-la e mai começava a gritar, as outras garotas simplesmente riam da mai gritando.Damd em seguida da um murro no estomago da mai bem forte e a mesma grita de muita dor e fica quase sem respirar.

Damd—Isso dói piranha?Eu vou te mostrar o que é dor.—Damd faz um sinal e as outras garotas saem da Ferrari dando vários chutes na pobre mulher, a tortura estava tão imensa e fora a dor psicológica que mai já estava sofrendo, mai simplesmente não reagia e nem dizia nada e muito ao menos gritava.

Damd percebendo isso pede para as garotas pararem e ele pega a mai pelos braços novamente e comenta—Aí...parece que a piranha virou zumbi.—Ele a chacoalha novamente e diz—A...vamos ver...—Ele rouba um beijo de língua da mai que não reage nem sente nada e muito menos corresponde ao beijo.Damd percebe isso ao beijá-la joga ela no chão como se fosse um objeto inútil e diz—Qual a graça de tenta trepar com uma galinha morta?Ela nem reage como na ultima vez...A..desanimei já.—Damd e as outras garotas vão embora na Ferrari como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Pouco depois do ocorrido, Mai se levanta e continua indo até seu apartamento como se nada tivesse acontecido mais no caminho ela passou por coincidência na academia de Mary, lá a garota loira que estava apenas de saída pois tinha ido pegar umas coisinhas em sua academia avista sua querida ídolo com aquele olhar de abatida, sem vida e sem nada, Mary fica preocupada e vai até a Mai:

Mary—Mai!

Mai não ouvia e seguia normalmente, mais Mary não desistiu e corre atrás dela chamando-a e quando consegue alcançá-la ela diz—Mai...que bom que eu te achei, eu estava preocupada por que você saiu abatida da minha academia e...

Mai—E o que?

Mary—Queria saber se está...é..tudo bem com você.

Mai—É..eu estou bem sim...minha vida toda correndo atrás de quem nunca me amou e nem ao menos me suporta e no final vejo que ele ta com filho com outra, como eu poderia estar melhor.

Mary—E.Eu lamento pelo que houve eu só queria te ajudar.

Mai—Não lamente por um encosto.

Mary—hã?

Mai—Nada..deixa pa lá, eu to muito nervosa...tá...tá—Mai começa a chorar dizendo—Essas coisas ruins estão acontecendo tudo de uma vez, eu não to agüentando mais de dor, eu não quero mais viver...não quero.não quero mesmo.

Mai chora muito e Mary se sente triste também e puxa lentamente a cabeça de Mai até seus peitos e a consola.

Mary—Sei que está difícil pra você mais tenta se acalmar.

Mai chorando abraça fortemente a Mary dizendo—Não dá...tudo que eu quero é que..

Mary—Eu entendo.Só que não vai resolver nada você querer morrer.

Mai chora muito Mary continua consolando sua amada ídolo, Mary faz vários carinhos na cabeça de Mai e em seguida diz—Vem...Eu te pago alguma coisa pra que se sinta um pouco melhor.

Mary deita Mai Shiranui em seu ombro e diz—Eu entendo o que você ta sofrendo.

Mai só chorava e acompanhava Mary, pouco depois Mai se toca que deixou sua bolsa no shopping e diz—Essa não..eu esqueci minha bolsa no shopping e..a chave e meus documentos estão na bolsa.

Ambas vão até o shopping e por sorte a bolsa estava na mesma loja em que aconteceu a confusão, depois que pegaram a bolsa de Mai, a mesma acaba indo embora.

Preocupada com sua querida ídolo, Mary a acompanha até seu apartamento e já estava de noite.

Mary normalmente não trava na hora de falar, mais devido a emoção de estar com sua ídolo e também o fato de não saber o que fazer para animá-la ela diz—Posso te fazer companhia?

Mai—Tudo bem...

As duas entram no apartamento, Mary tinha colocado a cabeça da mai novamente em seu ombro.

Ao entrarem, Mary se senta junto coma mai no sofá, a mesma começa a chorar novamente e Mary a abraça intensamente, não tendo palavras pra dizer a sua amada, Mary simplesmente a abraça.

Mai—Com tem tanta paciência com alguém como eu?

Mary olha para mai, da um lindo sorriso e diz—É por que eu gosto de você.

Mai da um leve sorriso e diz—Eu também gosto de você.

As duas se abraçam

Mary—Pode ter certeza que eu nunca vou me afastar de você.

Mary se sentia feliz por estar sentindo o calor intenso de sua ídolo na qual sempre admirou, Mai agradeceu o tamanho carinho dizendo—Você é uma pessoa tão...gentil.Nunca ninguém foi assim comigo.

Mary olha pros olhos da mai e diz—Tem sempre uma primeira vez.—Mary da um beijo na bochecha da Mai e a abraça fortemente pensando—O calor dela é bom demais.—Ela a abraça mais pensando—Ai...desse jeito não vou me controlar.

O abraço fica cada vez mais intenso e mais caloroso, Mai se sentia um pouco sufocada e diz—Assim eu morro sufocada.

Mary—Me desculpe.

Mai da um leve sorriso e diz —A..tudo bem.—Em seguida mai diz—Eu precisava mesmo de um carinho de alguém.

Mary—Tem todo o meu carinho que você precisar.

Mai—Obrigada—Mai abraça a Mary e depois diz—Ai Mary...eu to tão cansada...cansada de tudo e de todos.Minha vida não tem nenhum sentido.

Mary consola sua ídolo dizendo—pode parecer que ninguém se importa com você mais...

Mai—Mais o que?

Mary—Sempre tem alguém que se importa com você.

Mai—Quem se importaria com um encosto, com uma...—Mai começa a chorar de novo—Galinha, com uma vagabunda, vadia como eu?

Mary limpa as lagrimas delicadamente e disse—Eu me importo com você.Afinal eu te considero como minha amiga não?

Mai ainda chorando—Deu pra perceber.Mais você mal me conhece.—Mai deita no ombro esquerdo de Mary e a bela loira faz carinhos e diz—É que eu acredito que você não é tudo isso o que dizem.Sabe o que eu acho de você na minha teoria?

Mai—O que?

Mary—Acho você uma pessoa muito maravilhosa, e você não é nada disso que dizem, apenas é uma mulher de muita alto estima.

Mai—Não com muita alto estima ultimamente.

Mary—Sabe...eu também não to muito bem ultimamente.

Mai—Por que?

Mary—Perdi minha namorada já faz algumas semanas.

Mai se assusta e grita pasma—NAMORA...DA?

Mary reponde sem jeito—Sim...

Mai—Puxa...nem parecia que você era lésbica.

Mary—Na verdade sou Bissexual.

Mai—Hum...—Em seguida Mai pergunta—ela te trocou por outra pessoa também.

Mary—Não...ela morreu num acidente.

Mai—Eu sinto muito.

Mary da outro lindo sorriso e diz—Tudo bem.

Mai enquanto abraçava Mary novamente pensa—Nossa..eu me sinto tão bem no lado dela, ela me trata com o maior carinho—Mary atrapalha os pensamentos de Mai brincando—só não precisa se assustar por eu ser bi viu?

Mai—Não to assustada apenas fiquei surpresa, você é minha primeira amiga lesb..quero dizer bissexual.

Mary diz toda contente—Que honra!

Ambas começaram a conversar e bem abraçadas, Mai por aquele momento tinha esquecido todo aquele ocorrido que a matou por dentro.

Mary—Estou vendo sinais de agressão em seu rosto.

Mai—Foi o Andy que me bateu mais não doeu apenas no rosto, mais principalmente sinto até agora meu coração e minha alma destruídos.

Mary faz um carinho no local onde foi o tapa e diz—Entendo.—Mary da um beijo bem lento na bochecha em seguida pega a mai pela cintura e põem ela em seu colo, Mai abraça bem forte a mai apoiando seus braços em cima de seus ombros e suas pernas ficam entre o corpo de Mary.

As duas acabam adormecendo juntas depois de muito se abraçarem.

_**Capítulo 3 – Revelação**_

_**Local.: Apartamento "Atual" da Mai**_

_**Cidade: Fourth Town**_

Na manhã seguinte, Mary acaba acordando primeiro, mais como estava abraçada com a mai, ela ''dormindo'' apenas para continuar sentindo o calor de Mai Shiranui, era uma manhã de sábado, uma manhã calma e serena, para Mary era tudo de bom por estar abraçada com sua heroína de infância.

Mary pensando—A...o calor dela é tão bom.normalmente numa situação dessas eu estaria ''me aproveitando'' do momento fraco dela apenas para sentir o calor dela mais...É a Mai Shiranui, alguém muito especial pra mim desde meus 8 anos de idade, eu a respeito e muito e...A verdade é que me dói vê-la sofrer, não sinto mais aqueles brilhos nela que sentia antes.

Mary adormece depois.

Mai acorda pouco depois, e percebe que adormeceu abraçada com uma mulher, ela acaba ficando sem jeito e tentava se soltar desse abraço:

Mai sem querer acaba gritando—Ai...que nojo, eu dormi com uma mulher que...ai que nojo só de pensar

Mai se desfaz do abraço e acaba indo tomar café.no caminho ela pensa—Droga...ontem foi o pior dia da minha vida, eu perdi o meu amor, fui humilhada e pra completar eu acabo dormindo com uma...lésbica.Impressionante como eu decaí bastante e o pior...eu nem sei o que farei daqui pra frente.

Mai após tomar café vai pro seu quarto e vê Mary que estava de saída já e pergunta—A..você já vai?

Mary diz brava—Sim...a ''lésbica'' que não quer continuar sendo um incomodo.

Mai acaba ficando sem jeito e pensa—Ai...Ela ouviu.—mai não pode dizer nada pois estava sem palavras e também porque Mary fecha a porta fortemente e sai de lá chorando.Só agora se deu conta do pequeno erro que cometeu agora pouco e diz—Ai como eu sou uma...AI EU SOU UMA DESGRAÇADA.—mai abre a porta e corre até Mary, que estava saindo do prédio chorando.Mai corre e consegue alcançá-la a tempo e pega pelo seu braço e diz—Mary Chan...

Mary—...

Mai—Me desculpe Mary...Me Desculpe..Eu sei que errei feio com você, é que...é que..

Mary diz num tom frio e ainda saindo lagrimas de seus olhos—Tem nojo de uma lésbica não é?

Mai—S.sim...mais sei que isso não justifica o meu erro.

Mary—Que bom que reconhece isso.

Mai—Mais...me perdoa por favor, minha intenção não foi te magoar, não mesmo...eu...sou uma fresca mesmo e idiota e acabo sempre fazendo as coisas erradas.—Mai se entristece após dizer isso.

Mary se acalma e diz normalmente—Meu...eu entendo que você não ta passando por bons momentos e eu respeito esse seu momento fraco.Mais não posso negar que me senti muito mal com sua discriminação.

Mai—Eu sei...Sei que errei e é do fundo do coração que eu to pedindo desculpas...eu já perdi muita coisa, não quero perder sua amizade também...eu sei que fui uma ma agradecida te discriminando depois do consolo que você me deu ontem...

Mary da aquele lindo sorriso de sempre e diz—Eu te entendo perfeitamente.—Mary da um beijo em sua bochecha e diz—Mais...por favor não faz mais esse tipo de coisa, isso me magoa.Magoa mesmo.

Mai—Ta.

As duas se abraçam.

Mai—Mais tipo, eu não discrimino você.É que...Não tenho o mesmo gosto que você—mai acaba dizendo isso num tom de sem graça e Mary a corrige dizendo—Mais eu tenho um mesmo gosto que você, já namorei homens também.

Mai—É que..Não é só o fato de eu não curtir garotas...A verdade é que eu nunca dormi com ninguém antes.Alem disso eu ...

Mary sorri novamente e da um beijo em sua bochecha e diz—Eu entendo, não precisa se explicar sua bobinha.

Ambas riem e Mary comenta—Eu to com fome.

Mai—vem...ainda tem café sobrando pra você.

Mary então acaba tomando café no apartamento da mai enquanto a mesma tomava banho.

Após isso Mai acaba saindo do banheiro apenas de toalha, porem com um olhar abatido, Mary ao ver esse olhar abatido vai até ela e como de seu costume da um lindo sorriso e diz—Isso passa por pior que seja.

Mai—Eu não sei se passa.

Mai começa a chorar de novo e Mary a consola aconchegando-a em seu abraço, Mary abraçava Mai com uma mão e com a outra fazia carinho em seus belos cabelos.

Mai—Mesmo eu ter te magoado você continua sendo tão amável e gentil comigo.

Mary—É porque sei que não foi propositalmente e alem disso eu...—ela sorri de novo e diz—Eu gosto de você.

Mai para de chorar e apesar de sair lagrimas ela esta mais calma, e ela olhou para o rosto de Mary e a bela loira sorriu como de costume para sua amada ídolo, Mai também sorri um pouco e comenta—Você esta sempre sorrindo.

Mary acaba ficando sem graça e diz—bem...é que..eu..

Mai—Ham?

Mary—Eu procuro manter uma boa alta estima sempre que posso mesmo em dificuldades.

Mai—Eu admiro muito isso.

Mary—Obrigada.

Mai acaba se tocando depois que estava nua e que sua toalha estava ao chão e fica vermelha e tampa seus peitos com seus braços.Mary gentilmente pega a toalha e ajuda mai a vestir a toalha.

Mai ainda um pouco sem jeito responde—Obrigada.Alem da estima eu percebi outra coisa em você.

Mary—O que?

Mai—Você é a pessoa mais gentil que eu conheci.Nunca ninguém foi tão paciente e gentil comigo como você esta sendo comigo.

Mary acaba sorrindo e diz—Que honra em ser a primeira.

Mai—Esqueci de dizer carinhosa também.Você é muito carinhosa.

Mary—Obrigada.

Mai em seguida se despede de Mary e vai para seu quarto se trocar enquanto Mary sai do apartamento mais dessa vez com um ar de felicidade em seu rosto.

Mai reflete sobre coisas a seu respeito e pensa—Realmente não sei o que fazer numa situação dessas.Não mesmo.

Mai acaba deitando na cama tristemente, e ela começa lembra da época que estreou no KOF até o ultimo torneio e também começava refletir sua busca do Andy que terminou num resultado no qual Mai shiranui em nenhum momento esperava que acontece-se.Ela por estar cega de amor não reparou que Andy nunca quis nada com ela, Mai grudava tanto no Andy naquela época que Andy perdeu a paciência que tinha e sumiu pra tentar uma vida nova e apenas mantendo contato com seu irmão Terry Bogard que havia "adotado" o filho de seu maior inimigo depois do desaparecimento do mesmo e seu amigo Joe Higashi.

Para Andy, uma sensação de alivio por finalmente ter se livrado de ''seu encosto'' e viver uma vida calma e serena com sua mulher Misuzu e seu filho Jeff (Andy pos esse nome em homenagem ao seu pai Jeff Bogard) e também estava treinando o priminho de Segundo grau de Misuzu, Hokumaru.

Enquanto isso na academia de Mary, Mary estava pensativa e também com um olhar corado, coisas novas aconteceram em sua vida recentemente, no inicio ela se sentia com depressão pois sua namorada havia morrido em um acidente e também o desaparecimento de seu irmão a quem tem muito apego, alem disso Mary mesmo tendo seu próprio negócio, ela sentia um vazio por dentro, mais com a chegada de Mai Shiranui em sua vida, as coisas começaram a mudar, ficaram um pouco melhores, mais ainda sim estava pensativa e estava preocupada com medo de que Mai em seu momento atual acabe cometendo alguma besteira.

Mary pensando e num olhar de apaixonada—A Mai continua linda como sempre foi.Ela tava linda demais com aquele colante.—Em seguida fica com um olhar abatido e pensa—Mais os brilhos que sentia nela não aparecem mais, que ódio daquele canalha que a magoou.

As coisas estavam como antes na academia de Mary, mais para Mary estava um dia ente diante pois hoje não havia correria como sempre estavam poucos treinando lá.Mais...Mary na realidade queria que Mai estivesse em sua academia malhando, ela queria admirar a beleza de seu corpo naquele colante novamente, sentir aquele brilho irradiante de Mai Shiranui novamente, Mary queria também mostrar a foto que guardou com muito carinho quando tinha 8 anos, mais estava sem jeito e no fundo acharia que Mai faria pouco disso, mais ainda, mais do que tudo, a bela loira quer fazer algo pra levantar o animo de Mai.

Mary morria de vontade de fechar sua academia por um único motivo, livra-se do tédio somente para ir ver a Mai, porem como dona de academia o trabalho é prioridade, Mary queria no fundo quebrar essa regra somente para ficar do lado da Mai, a cada segundo que se passava lá dentro parecia uma eternidade para Mary, ela morria de tédio pois hoje não tinha tanto movimento e sua vontade de ver a Mai Shiranui estava ficando maior que a razão, a bela loira não nega que gosta de olhar e estar com sua ídolo e também não nega que no fundo sente uma forte atração por sua ídolo querendo, mais no fundo de seu coração a bela loira sabia que seria impossível que rolasse clima entre as duas pois alem do fato da Mai não gostar de mulheres, a mesma esta nesse momento sofrendo por um amor no qual foi fiel em toda sua vida.

Mary pensando—Ai que droga...eu quero sair daqui pra ver ela ou pelo menos eu quero que ela venha na minha academia.—Mary saí da recepção e vai ao banheiro.

A bela loira só via sua ídolo em seus pensamentos, morria de vontade de sentir o calor dela, de consolá-la em teu momento difícil.

Ela não agüentava mais a agonia em que estava em seu peito, ela precisava ver Mai Shiranui.

Mary—Ai quer saber?Dane-se essa maldita regra de éticas e prioridades trabalhistas, eu vou vê-la e o resto que se foda.

Mary pede a Kisarah que tome conta da academia, e sai da academia no mesmo, não havia tomado essa atitude antes pois normalmente sua academia tem muito movimento normalmente e como hoje muitas pessoas haviam marcado treino e não compareceram até agora, a bela loira estava com duvidas se deixava a academia ou não.

Mary corre até o apartamento de sua ídolo, seu istinto estava falando mais alto naquele momento, o que mais queria era vê-la, tocá-la, beijá-la e consolarte.

Ao chegar lá, ao tocar a Campânia, Mai Shiranui atende normalmente, ela estava com aquele olhar abatido e pergunta—O que faz aqui?Essa hora você não trabalha na academia não?

Mary fica um pouco corada e responde—Bem...é...normalmente sim, acontece que...

Mai—Que?

Mary—Eu decidi sair mais cedo pra vim ver como você estava e..te fazer companhia.

Mai—Entendo..Mais não precisa se preocupar eu to...eu...—Mai começa a chorar de novo, como de costume Mary pega a cabeça de Mai e põem em seus peitos consolando-a.A agonia de Mary já havia passado e se sentira melhor consolando e abraçando sua amada ídolo.

Mai—Não consigo parar de chorar.Não dá, essa dor parece que não tem fim.

Mary entra no apartamento de Mai abraçada com a mesma e comenta—Não importa o tamanho da dor mais a dor acaba passando.

Mai—Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

Mary—Sim.

Mai—Como consegue ser uma pessoa tão forte mesmo com a perda da sua...é...—Mai acaba ficando sem jeito e termina a pergunta dizendo—namorada?—Em seguida Mai comenta—Você não parece abatida e...nem parece estar sofrendo com essa dor.

Mary—É aí que você se engana por que eu também sofro com a perda dela como também eu sofro pelo desaparecimento do meu irmão.

Mai—Como então consegue se manter forte como você é?

Mary responde sorrindo—É que você me inspirou a ser uma pessoa forte e continuar a seguir em frente, alem disso faz apenas 3 meses que minha namorada faleceu.

Mai fica surpresa com a resposta e pergunta—Eu te inspirei?Mais como isso se agente nem se conhece e...a...

Mary põem o dedo indicador nos lábios de mai e diz—Na verdade nós já nos vimos sim a muito tempo bem antes mesmo de você por os pés na minha academia.

Mai fica pasma e pergunta—A..é..como assim?

Mary acompanha Mai até o sofá, a bela loira tira um porta retrato de sua bolsa e pergunta—Reconhece isso?

Mai vê a foto e fica surpresa e diz—Essa...Essa aí sou eu quando eu era mais nova e..—Mai olhava pra foto e depois olhava pra Mary, ela reconhece então que Mary é a garotinha de 8 anos que havia tirado foto com ela nas pré eliminatórias em sua estréia no KOF e grita—PUTA QUE PARIU...EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE...que..—Mai em seguida diz—Eu...nem..nem sei o que dizer eu...to pasma, surpresa, sei lá.—Em seguida olha para Mary novamente e diz—Nossa...como você cresceu.Você esta em forma.E eu nem acredito que...você...guardou essa foto com...carinho até hoje.

Mary—Mais como você pode ver está guardada, eu leve essa foto em minha bolsa especialmente pra te mostrar.

Mai se emociona e diz—Nossa...Realmente algo inacreditável pra mim.Achei até que essa foto teria se perdido por aí e que..mais pra frente ...sei lá, eu to pasma nem sei o que eu digo, algo...algo...

Mary da uma risada fofa e diz—Eu imagino, mais não sabe como eu tive que segurar a emoção em meu peito ao ver você de novo.

Mai—Nossa...

Mary—Ainda me lembro de suas palavras daquele dia, você dizia "Estou ficando famosa sem antes o torneio oficial se iniciar a Chun Li que se cuide"

Mai começa a rir e diz—Nossa...é mesmo, eu me considerava muito feliz naquela época e..meu..naquele dia eu fiquei me gabando e...sei lá depois nem dei atenção pois...só queria ficar do lado...—Mai se entristece e diz—Dele.

Mary da um beijo na bochecha dela e diz—Eu te entendo.

Mai—Nossa!Você foi uma fã fiel a mim e em todos esses anos eu nunca pensei que tivesse uma fã que tivesse ...um carinho como o que você tem por mim.Fico muito agradecida por tamanho carinho mais.

Mary—Não é carinho mais é um amor de fã para ídolo. Você sempre foi minha heroína, sempre que via você...eu sentia que via estrelas rodeando em sua volta, era como se você brilha-se toda vez que lutava.

Mai—Nossa...

Mary—Quando te vi aquela vez eu passei a ser sua fã e em minha adolescência continuei a acompanhar suas lutas mais nunca tive oportunidade pra te ver novo.

Mai—Meu...Realmente eu não consigo acreditar que alguém me diga essas coisas tão...

Mary—Bregas?

Mai—Não...Não é brega mais...isso que eu ouvi foi...—Mai em seguida chora de novo mais dessa vê dez emoção—Lindo...nunca ninguém me disse palavras tão lindas como as que você acabou de me dizer.—A bela oriental chorava de emoção nos ombros de Mary.

Mary—Minha verdadeira intenção é...que...Você recupere seu brilho

A bela oriental mesmo chorando consegue rir um pouco e diz—Obrigada.—Mai Shiranui em seguida pega uma garrafa de vinho e pergunta a Mary se quer beber junto, a bela loira aceita.

_**Capítulo 4 – Decisão**_

_**Local.: Apartamento "Atual" da Mai**_

_**Cidade: Fourth Town**_

Ambas estavam se deliciando com uma garrafa de vinho, naquele momento a bela loira e sua amada ídolo haviam esquecido os problemas e estavam embriagadas mais felizes e sem noção do tempo.

Mary embriagada—Quem diria que eu estaria bêbada junto com a minha amada ídolo um dia desses.

Ambas começam rir e Mai disse—E quem diria que..a minha primeira fã até hoje é a única fã fiel que tenho e esta aqui do meu lado.

Ambas riem novamente, Mary caí embriagada em cima da Mai, e só estavam rindo a toa, Mary agarra fortemente Mai e diz—Você é linda sabia?

Mai ri e diz sarcasticamente—Sou tão linda que fui trocada por outra, — Ela ri novamente em seguida Mary desabraça sua ídolo e senta em seu colo e diz em seguida—Quero colinho.

Mai ri novamente e diz—Vê lá o que você vai fazer.—Mai ri de novo.

Mai ainda sim pega a bela loira e aceita que ela acabe ficando no seu colo.A bela loira apoiava seu braço sobre os ombros de mai e abraçava mai com suas pernas também enquanto mai estava pegando em sua cintura e lhe perguntou—Quer me beijar?

Mary faz sinal que sim e ambas começaram a se beijar do nada e lentamente, o tempo do beijo durou aproximadamente 20 segundos.Mesmo embriagada, para Mary , estava sendo algo bom, a cada segundo em q se passava o beijo mais ela gostava. Após o beijo Mary diz—Amo você.—E adormece em cima de sua ídolo, Mai embriagada ainda a agarra fortemente e acaba adormecendo pouco depois.

Já eram 3 da madrugada e mai acorda primeiro, o efeito do vinho já havia passado porém ela lembra do beijo, Mai acabou se sentindo confusa e pensa—Eu não acredito que eu fiz isso e muito menos ainda que eu pedi pra ela ...a..—Mai olha para o rosto de Mary e pensa—Ai! Ai! O que eu faço?—Em seguida Mai pensa—bem...eu..quero falar disso com você pela manhã.—Mai sorri e dá um beijo na bochecha de Mary e volta a dormir com ela no sofá mais antes acaba vendo que Mary parecia estar agonizada e não parava de dizer "One Chan!'', Mai fica preocupada e tenta acordar Mary, Quando a bela loira acorda ela grita bem alto—ONE CHAAAN!—Mary acaba ficando com aquele ar de pessoa assustada quando acorda do pesadelo, preocupada Mai faz carinho e diz:

Mai—Mary fica calma!foi...foi só um pesadelo.

Mary após o susto do pesadelo começa chorar—É que...sinto falta do meu irmão e...

Mai—Eu entendo.—Mai pega a cabeça Mary e a abraça enquanto a bela loira a abraçava também.Em seguida Mai começou fazer carinho e estava pensando—Droga...eu..não sei se eu comento sobre..aquilo ou não, mais só sei que agora não é o momento.—Em seguida Mai diz—Vai ficar tudo bem...

Mary—Obrigada.meu irmão é minha única família a única pessoa que me restou...se...eu perdê-lo eu...eu..

Mai—Mary..não foi você quem me disse uma vez que não adiantar querer morrer?

Mary—Sim...

Mai—Você não pode se precipitar, talvez ele esteja bem.—Mai acaba sorrindo.

Mary volta a sorrir e olha meigamente para Mai e diz—Você tem razão.—Mary a abraça fortemente, mesmo sem jeito Mai Shiranui acaba aceitando o abraço e a abraçava também.

Mai—Eu vou ficar aqui com você. Como você ficou ao meu lado.

Na manhã seguinte, Mai estava decida a falar sobre o beijo e então após Mary tomar o café Mai diz—A..Mary..precisamos conversar sobre...ontem.

Mary—Suponho que seja sobre...o fato de nós termos se beijado embriagadas.

Mai—Então...você também se lembra do que...a...aconteceu.

Mary—Sabe...eu tava pensando em falar sobre a mesma coisa que ti, mais tava com receio pois..a...

Mai—Sim! Sim! Eu entendo.Bem...é que...eu tava embriagada e não sabia o que tava fazendo.

Mary—Eu te entendo.

Mai—Aquilo que você me disse depois do beijo por acaso ...

Mary—Sim é verdade.Eu amo você.

Mai—Nossa..

Mary—Sei que entre a gente não vai rolar por certas circunstancias, eu estou bem ciente disso.

Mai—Bem...é...a..eu nem sei o que eu digo.

Mary sorri e diz—Não precisa dizer nada.Eu só quero que você fique bem.

Mai—Ham...eu..—Mai não sabia o que dizer pois estava pasma ao saber do sentimento sincero de sua amiga.Mary sorri , a abraça e diz—Não precisa me dizer nada Mai.

Mai—É que...Jamais me falaram algo tão...sincero, sofri muitas cantadas de homens, mais...não que você tenha me cantado mais...eu jamais imaginei em ouvir de uma mulher palavras sinceras..sei lá, eu...

Mary—Entendo...Eu vou entender se você começar a se afastar de mim.

Mai—Não vou me afastar de você, eu..quero que nossa amizade continue a mesma.

Mary sorri e diz—Claro.

Mai—Você é uma pessoa tão...sei lá.

Mary diz brincando—É a primeira pessoa que me diz que sou um sei lá.

Mai ri um pouco e diz—Não é isso é que...Em tão poucos dias eu vi tanta coisa boa em você que...não tenho nem palavras.

Mary—Que bom ouvir isso, eu digo o mesmo de você.

Mai—Mary eu gosto muito de você, de verdade mas...

Mary—Como amiga e não sente atração por mulheres eu já sei disso não precisa se explicar bobinha.

Mai—É...era isso que eu ia te falar, apesar que eu to feliz pois... você mesmo sabendo que não posso te corresponder, você, continua sempre...sorrindo e tendo atitudes que eu nem esperava.Vou te confessa uma coisa.

Mary—O que?

Mai—Apesar de ser mais nova que eu, você é bem mais madura do que eu, e procura sempre manter-se firme perante aos problemas.

Mary fica vermelha e diz—Obrigada.

Mai—Ainda me trata com muito carinho.—Mai a abraça mais forte e diz—o Maximo que eu quero é...que fique sempre do meu lado minha amiga.

Mary—Claro..Eu sempre estarei com você.

As duas ficaram abraçadas por alguns instantes e depois se despedem como se não tivessem tido aquela conversa e que nada tivesse acontecido.

Algumas semanas se passaram, e ambas sempre saiam como boas amigas e conversavam normalmente, não tocando no assunto em que Mary é apaixonada por sua ídolo.Porem a dor pela perda de Andy aparentemente já havia passado nesse tempo.

Até que...Um dia elas estavam em um belo parque chio de flores, arvores, um lago clarinho e limpo, este parque é aproximadamente o mesmo tamanho do parque do Ibirapuera, só que como Fourth town é pouco conhecida, haviam poucas pessoas lá.Mary estava deitada feliz em uma dessas árvores enquanto Mai estava sentada ao lado dela pensativa. Mary estava vestindo uma jaqueta branca e uma roupa suplex que gosta de usar, toda azul sem detalhes apenas apertada mostrando os traços de seu corpo e Mai estava com jaqueta marrom uma mini blusa branca, uma calça jeans e um par de botas pretas.

Mai pensando—Já faz pouco tempo que aquilo aconteceu...Semanas e semanas sem saber o que farei da minha vida, queria ter...um motivo pra viver.

Mai do nada vira para o lado em que a bela loira está deitada e pensa—Ai Ai!...Mary, quem diria que você foi a única pessoa que valeu a pena conhecer nesse fim de mundo e ao mesmo tempo a única pessoa que me faz esquecer-me dos meus problemas.—Mai por curiosidade olha para o corpo de Mary deitado ao chão, Mai olhava cada detalhe em seu corpo, pois nas semanas em que se falaram, Mai nunca reparou no físico de sua amiga, mas como Mary estava dormindo e estavam a sós num lugar publico, Mai do nada começou a admirá-la e pensa—Mary..Mary...você é linda.—Mai em seguida da um beijo em sua bochecha e pensa—O Olhar dela enquanto adormece é tão...inocente, as vezes vejo aquela menininha tímida de 8 anos.Mary em seguida acorda e diz—senti uma coisa tão boa na minha bochecha.

Mai—Fui eu quem te beijou aí.

Mary sorri e diz—Eu percebi.—Mary se levanta e começa a limpar sua roupa na parte de trás com suas mãos, ela vira de costas para mai e pergunta—Ainda ta sujo?

Mai—A..um pouco..eu te ajudo a limpar—Mai tira com suas mãos os fiascos de terra que estavam grudados no bumbum de Mary, a medida em que a mão de mai encostavam em Mary, Mai pouco a pouco começou a se sentir vontade de morder aquele belo bumbum, apertá-lo ,beijá-lo, para mai aquilo era um sentimento estranho, Mai estava corada e pensando—Ai meu...não consigo segurar essa vontade de beijar aí...—Mai pensa em seguida enquanto limpa—Eu não acredito que eu to desejando uma mulher...—Suas mãos estavam cada vez mais tremulas, Mary acaba sentindo a diferença dos toques da Mai em seu bumbum se vira e vê sua amada com o olhar todo corado e pergunta—O que houve mai?

Mai não conseguia falar pois pela primeira vez em sua vida fica sem jeito e tímida e diz—É...É...Eu...A..esquece.Nada demais.

Mary—Nada é peixe.Você ta toda tremula.

Mai Fica mais tensa e diz—É que...eu...

Mary—Diz...pode me dizer o que se passa.

Mai diz num tom alto—EU ESTOU ME SENTINDO ATRAIDA POR VOCÊ – E depois a bela oriental fica vermelha e sem jeito e depois diz—Eu me sinto estranha...confusa, eu não sei o que fazer...

Mary sorri como sempre meigamente e diz—Eu entendo como se sente.

Mai—Mesmo?

Mary—Claro.

Mai fica vermelha e diz—Ai..eu não sei o que farei, não mesmo.

Mary aproveita a situação e diz — Apenas Faça o que quer fazer comigo.

Mai — Você ainda .. a ..

Mary—Sim.Eu ainda te amo como mulher.

Mai—Hum..Tipo, não é apenas atração mais...eu gosto muito de estar contigo.

Mary sorri novamente e diz—Eu fico feliz de ser uma boa companhia para você.

Mai—Ai ainda não sei o que eu faço,...Não mesmo.

Mary—O que você tem vontade de fazer nesse momento?

Mai—De tocar em você.

Mary—Que tal irmos para minha casa conversarmos disso melhor?

Mai—Tah!

Após isso ambas acabam indo para a casa de Mary, uma casa aproximadamente uma mansão como outra qualquer, bem grande, com um lindo jardim, muitos quartos,garagens, e até mesmo uma piscina.Ambas estavam no quarto de Mary, cujo tamanho era 12 metros, com um espelho de 3 metros, uma televisão de plasma com umas 30 polegada, dessas de aproximadamente Quarenta e Tantos Mil Reais, uma cama de casal, vários bichinhos de pelúcia, e um armário de 6 metros.Ambas acabam se sentando na cama de Mary e começaram a conversar:

Mai—É...lindo o seu quarto.E também muito linda a sua casa.

Mary—Obrigada—Como sempre dando um sorriso, em seguida pergunta—A...então, você..é...disse que quer me tocar né?

Mai mesmo tensa acaba respondendo—Aham .

Mary faz carinho no rosto de sua amada e diz—Deu pra perceber que esta com medo.

Mai—Não vou negar..tenho muito medo.Tipo...isso pode..afetar nossa amizade.

Mary—Bem..é um risco a se correr, mais...de qualquer maneira, nossa amizade já esta sendo afetada.

Mai diz tristemente—É...

Mary acolhe sua amada e a consola—Não vou negar que também to com medo.

Mai—Hum...

Mary—Sente algo mais alem de atração e tal?

Mai—Não.Apenas quero ficar aqui com você.—O abraço de ambas fica a cada segundo mais intenso e seus corpos começaram a grudar.

Mary—Eu também quero ficar aqui com você.

Mai—A..Eu..

Mary—Eu...

Mai do nada da um inesperado beijo de língua em Mary, Mary fecha seus olhos bem lentamente e seus braços alisavam as costas de sua amada, durante o beijo o movimento da língua de ambas combinavam perfeitamente, Mai dava uns arranhões de leve nas costas de sua amiga enquanto a beijava, o beijo durou aproximadamente 3 minutos, e mesmo após o beijo, Mai estava querendo mais, Mai espremia Mary no abraço e beijava seu pescoço enquanto a bela loira sorria de olhos fechados, os beijos de mai foram ficando mais intensos assim como as caricias e as mão da bela japonesa foram descendo das costas até o meio do anus, Mary gemia bem baixinho enquanto mai enfiava o dedo em seu anus.

Mary gemendo—Continua Mai san...Continua...—Mary gemia mais e mais

Mai—É bom demais tocar em você Mary chan.

As duas se beijaram novamente num ar de garotas apaixonadas, mai começou a despir Mary lentamente enquanto beijava cada parte de seu corpo, Mary estava sorrindo com um ar corado e meigo, para a bela loira é um sonho de adolescência quando começou a sentir atração por mulheres.

Mai deita Mary em sua cama deixando-a de pernas abertas e começou a lamber a vagina da bela loira enquanto ela gemia de muito amor e prazer, para alguém que dizia que não curte mulheres, mai parece estar gostando de lamber a vagina, e sua língua percorria o clitóris inteiro fazendo Mary ter prazer ao extremo.

Mai continuava e continuava a lamber o clitóris até que Mary põem a cabeça de mai e diz com o olhar todo corado—A...minha vez agora.

Mary agora quem desde lentamente e beijava o lindo corpo de mai, A bela oriental gemia baixinho e os gemidos foram aumentando pouco a pouco, a cada caricia e beijo da bela loira, Mai nunca havia feito amor(Muito menos com uma mulher) pois estava guardando a sua primeira vez para o Andy, Mary lambia o clitóris de Mai como se fosse um pirulito, Mai soltava gemidos cada vez mais altos e estava com um olhar feliz e corado,Mary ficou quase duas horas lambendo o clitóris de mai e apertando as nádegas de sua amada e após isso mai desmaia com o orgasmo que teve e Mary a leva para cama e deita em cima dela beijando-a.

Após os beijos elas começam a conversar:

Mai—Quem diria que a minha primeira vez fosse com uma mulher.

Mary—E..foi bom ou ruim?

Mai—Não vou negar que foi bom...algo...sei lá inexplicável, mais bom.

Mary então sorri e diz —Que bom que você Gostou!

Mary—A..mais e aí? o que agente faz agora?

Mai—Não sei!No momento quero ficar aqui com você.

Ambas acabam dormindo juntas e abraçadas por algumas horas e após isso mai desperta e faz carinho na cabeça de Mary que ainda estava dormindo.

Mai pensando—To confusa, ao mesmo tempo que me sinto nojenta eu me sinto bem melhor como se tira-se um peso de minhas costas.Preciso de um tempo para pensar sozinha, única forma de não fazer merda.Só espero que você acabe me entendendo...Mary chan—Mai em seguida beija a testa dela e se levanta para tomar um banho.

Mary se levanta um pouco depois e também vai tomar banho, ao entrar lá, ela se depara com sua amada ainda nua tomando banho..

Mary—Er...Desculpa, eu achei que você já tivesse ido e..

Mai—Tudo bem...

Mary—Voce se importa se eu me juntar a você nesse banho?

Mai—Bem...não vejo nenhum mal você tomar banho junto comigo.

Mary sorri e diz—Tah...

Durante, o banho Mai inicia a conversa dizendo—A...Mary...sobre o que aconteceu ontem, eu tomei uma decisão e...eu vou sumir por um tempo, o problema não é com você..acontece que..

Mary a interrompe sorrindo—Eu te entendo Mai...Já esperava isso.

Mai brinca dizendo —A...você é vidente hein?

Mary—Não é isso. É que já passei pelas mesmas coisas que você está passando...E eu já tava ciente que depois de ontem você poderia estar confusa ou coisa do gênero.

Mai—Você já tava ciente que eu estaria confusa depois daquilo?

Mary—Sim!Sim!Sei que isso vai alterar nossa amizade daqui pra frente ou que você pode ate mesmo querer se afastar de mim,acontece que eu...

Mai—Você?

Mary—Independente do que vai acontecer daqui pra frente eu queria muito ter um momento com você, mesmo que depois você se afaste de mim ou que sinta nojo, o lado bom disso pra mim é que eu estou feliz pelo que aconteceu ontem.

Mai—Entendo...Mais...É o que eu ia dizer, eu vou sumir mais não por muito tempo, eu quero até manter contato se...se...ai sei lá.

Mary sorri e abraça sua amada dizendo —Claro...

Mai—Só não quero que...

Mary—Eu me iluda e nem que eu tenha falsas esperanças, né?

Mai—Aham...

Mary—Já sei dessas coisas então...

Mai—Então?

Mary da mais um sorriso e diz—Vou sentir muito a sua falta.—Em seguida a abraça fortemente e ainda estavam no banheiro,ambas debaixo do chuveiro ligado ainda.

Mai sem jeito com o abraço diz—Eu...a...Eu também.Você foi a única pessoa nessa cidade que presta.

Mary—Quando souber dos meus podres talvez até tenha uma má imagem de mim.

Mai—Podres?O que você fez de errado afinal?

Mary pergunta seriamente—Você quer mesmo saber?

Mai—Claro..

Mary—Bem...A..Assim...

"**(Flash Back da Mary De aproximadamente 1 ano atrás)**

**Mary estava tendo um dia normal cuidando de sua academia...até que entra lá um garoto loiro de olhos azuis claros, cabelos longos, uma calça jeans azul e uma jaqueta de couro preta.**

**Mary vai atender o garoto misterioso:**

**Mary logo que o vê de perto se sentiu atraída pelo garoto ficou até sem graça , mais como de costume, Mary disfarça seus sentimentos dando sorriso, ela simplesmente pergunta num tom de tímida —Er..Posso Ajudá-lo?**

**Garoto Loiro que também se sente atraído e por coincidência também disfarça o que sente responde—Bem...Eu Queria me matricular por aqui.**

**Mary—Hum...Bem...venha aqui comigo.**

**Os dois acabam indo na sala de matricula e só estavam Mary e o garoto misterioso, durante o curto caminho, ambos trocavam olhares e sorrisos, ao chegar lá na sala de matricula Mary diz:**

**Mary—Er...Bem...vou precisar dos seu documentos...er...voce sabe...a...**

**Garoto Loiro—Eu entendo para a matricula**

**Mary continua sem jeito e diz—Er...Sim.**

**Garoto loiro também fica sem jeito e diz—Assim eu também fico sem graça.**

**Mary—Er...desculpe...eu não tive a intenção.**

**Garoto Loiro—A..Relaxa.**

**Ambos deram uma pequena risada,pouco depois Mary diz—Bem...—Mary deixa a tímides um pouco de lado e pergunta diretamente— Você veio fazer a matricula, ou isso é apenas um pretexto pra sair comigo?**

**O Garoto Loiro fica um pouco sem graça e depois diz—Se eu te disser que é as duas coisas você acredita?**

**Mary acaba rindo fofamente por alguns segundos e depois diz—Tipo...Er...Eu não gosto de sair com quem malha na minha academia, você sabe...Er...**

**Garoto—Não quer acabar mal falada nessa cidade né?**

**Mary—Aham...Tipo, por isso perguntei diretamente.**

**O Garoto Loiro sorri e diz—Eu entendo...**

**Mary—Eu topo sair contigo se você não se inscrever aqui tah?**

**Garoto Loiro—Bem...Por mim sem objeção alguma.**

**Mary—A...Qual é seu nome?**

**Garoto Loiro —Bryan.**

**Mary—Eu achei você uma graça.**

**Bryan—Obrigado.**

**Mary da seu cartão da academia que tinha o seu telefone celular e diz—Meu telefone ta no cartão...o que acha de amanhã a noite?**

**Bryan sorri e diz—Por mim tudo bem.**

**É chegado o dia do encontro e ambos se encontram num parque,.Bryan estava com uma jaqueta azul e calça jeans e Mary com uma jaqueta preta de couro e colante preto.Os dois ficam um tanto sem jeito mais conseguem conversar normalmente:**

**Mary sem ter o que perguntar pergunta —Você também adora parques?**

**Bryan—Sim! Sim!—Bryan em seguida pergunta—Você não é de sair muito né?**

**Mary—A...eu diria que meio termo.—Mary em seguida lentamente pega na mão de Bryan e diz—Assim fica mais natural você não acha?**

**Bryan—Er...Sim..—Ambos ficam de mãos dadas logo no primeiro encontro e ficaram caminhando no parque.OS dois se atraem cada vez mais e também fica mais claro que a paixão entre os dois está despertando aos poucos.**

**Mary para no meio do caminho do parque e ainda segurando a mão de Bryan e diz—Sua mão é tão quentinha.**

**Bryan—Er...a sua também é.**

**Mary—Bem...você ta adorando essa enrolação ou você quer que eu seje um pouco mais direta?**

**Bryan—Er...desculpe se to enrolando você mais é que...**

**Mary sorri e diz—Eu entendo..você é meio tímido deu pra perceber, não se preocupa não, eu também to um pouco tímida.**

**Ambos se aproximam mais e Mary diz diretamente—Eu gostei de você.Você quer me beijar?**

**Bryan—Sim...**

**Ambos fecham os olhos e se beijam lentamente, e o abraço ficava intenso, o beijo durou uns trinta segundos e depois Bryan acaba beijando o pescoço de Mary, a bela loira gemia bem baixinho e já estava com um olhar corado e meio minutos após os beijos Mary já se sentia excitada e já pulava direto para o colo do garoto loiro já direto com as pernas abertas e o abraçando com seus braços e pernas e diz apaixonadamente —Eu quero colinho.**

**Bryan—Er..pode ser num local que..er..eu me sinta mais a vontade?**

**Mary—Claro.**

**Bryan—Meu apartamento fica aqui perto, pode ser lá.**

**Mary—Sim..Mais...não quero que pense que sou uma vadia ou algo assim.**

**Bryan—Em nenhum momento eu pensei isso de você.Pode parecer desculpa esfarrapada mais lá eu me sinto mais a vontade e não fico tenso como eu to agora.**

**Mary ainda sobre o colo do garoto loiro—Normalmente isso é conversa manjada pra leva uma garota logo de cara pra cama mais...Você me inspira confiança.**

**Ao chegarem no apartamento, a bela loira se depara com um lugar calmo e arrumado, havia alguns retratos de Bryan com uma garota de cabelos rosados em cima de um armário.**

**Mary—É um lugar lindo e arrumado.Você é um caso raro—Mary acaba deitando sobre os braços de Bryan.**

**Bryan a abraça fortemente, Mary corresponde ao abraço e acaba vendo as tas fotos de Bryan com a garota de cabelos rosados no mesmo momento em que se preparava pra subir no colo do belo loiro.**

**Mary fica curiosa pergunta—Er..Quem é a garota dessas fotos.**

**Bryan—Ela foi minha noiva.**

**Mary—Hum...Já sei, ela te traiu e você não conseguia esquecê-la né?**

**Bryan—Errado.Ela morreu faz pouco tempo e eu não superei isso ainda.**

**Mary—Er...puxa..eu sinto muito, você deve gostar muito dela ainda né?**

**Bryan—Er...não vo negar que sim porque...Er...**

**Mary Tapa os lábios de Bryan com o dedo indicador e diz—Não precisa se explicar.**

**Bryan—Er...A...—Bryan já começava a ficar abatido por se relembrar da perda e Mary percebe logo de cara e pergunta.**

**Mary—Desculpa ter aberto uma ferida que não se cicatrizou ainda, não tive essa intenção—Mary o abraça mais ainda e diz—Sei que é difícil mais tenta toca sua vida pra frente, não quero substituir alguém especial pra você, mais...Você é um cara maravilhoso e eu to gostando muito de você e...A..sei lá.**

**Bryan—Eu também gostei de você.**

**Mary o abraça e diz—Vai dar tudo certo...independente de rolar algo ou não eu quero estar aqui com você, nem que seja como uma amiga.**

**Bryan—Valeu...Mais tipo, tudo bem se não falarmos mais disso?**

**Mary—Claro.**

**Mary da um beijo selinho e diz—Você é fofo sabia?**

**Bryan fica vermelho e diz—Er...Er...Obrigado.**

**Ambos voltam a se beijar, Mary pula novamente de pernas abertas para o colo de Bryan e diz—Agora não tem mais alguma desculpa pra me por no seu colo?**

**Bryan—Er...não...**

**Mary acaba roubando-lhe um beijo e Bryan que ainda segurava Mary no colo acabou sentando em sua cama, que era uma cama de casal com lençóis azuis claros.**

**Bryan—Você me atrai muito...**

**Mary—Você também, desde o primeiro olhar, eu senti...um tesão forte—Mary o beija novamente mais com mais intensidade e mais desejo.**

**Mary que estava sendo possuída pelo sentimento da paixão e o desejo, tira sua jaqueta e o colante, mais Bryan acaba ''impedindo'' perguntando—Você tem certeza que quer fazer isso?**

**Mary—Você por acaso não quer?**

**Bryan—Tipo, eu até quero por me sentir atraído por você mais...agente mal se conhece e...eu não acho certo agente...**

**Mary acalma o fogo que tava dentro de si e diz timidamente —Eu..entendo...er..me desculpe eu...me empolguei.**

**Bryan ajudando a Mary se vestir—Tudo bem.Eu quero te conhecer mais primeiro e também peço um pouquinho de paciência comigo.**

**Mary dando pequenas risadas diz—Que isso. "**

Mary terminando de contar parte da história pra mai—Passou algumas semanas e começamos a namorar, e estava as mil maravilhas quando conheci o meu pai verdadeiro, descobrirmos que...éramos irmãos e aí..você sabe tínhamos que terminar.

Mai—Entendo...

Mary—Mais não acaba por aí, apesar de terminarmos...as vezes eu...

Mai—Você?

Mary—As vezes eu seduzia ele porque ainda sentia aquela atração forte sabe?Lógico que tomávamos precauções e isso aconteceu depois que nosso pai faleceu.

Mai—NOSSA.

Mary—Eu havia parado com isso por algum tempo quando comecei a namorar e pouco depois que ela faleceu, eu buscava um certo consolo e...um dia antes do meu One Chan desaparecer, nós fizemos novamente, só que...sem camisinha.

Mai—Nossa...To..pasma,Mais o que você sente agora?Seja sincera.

Mary—A...hoje só carinho de irmão.Mais antes de te rever e me apaixonar por você eu sentia esse carinho de irmão e essa certa..atração forte sabe?

Mai—Sei...E porque você ta me contando isso?

Mary—Porque eu não quero esconder nada de você.

Mai—É...tem que ter muita coragem pra conta uma coisa dessas.

Ambas sorriem uma pra outra, Mai acaba abraçando ela e diz—Vou sentir saudades...

Meses se passam após o acontecido e ambas só se correspondiam por e-mail e as vezes ligações, mais só falavam o básico e não tocaram no assunto sobre o que aconteceu, Mary já estava grávida de 5 meses sendo que o pai da criança é o próprio irmão, Mary sentia muita saudades de sua amada mais estava feliz pela gravidez, mesmo sendo o fruto que teve com o próprio irmão e uma gravidez não planejada, Mary estava contente porque vai ser mãe.Mai por outro lado, só disse tudo o que aconteceu somente para King, Yuri e Blue Mary e ambas até apóiam que Mai acabe ficando com a Mary.Certo dia em Tóquio, Mai estava passeando normalmente quando vê a mesma criança que viu no colo do Andy quando aconteceu aquela confusão toda, estava somente o bebe engatinhando, Mai se agacha olha para o bebe e diz—Ora Ora! Olha só quem eu encontro.—Mai ainda olhando pro pequeno Jeff diz—Sabe?Você é a cara do teu pai.

Andy aparece um pouco assustado e diz—M.Mai, é...—Andy fica sem palavras e diz—Surpresa você por aqui.

Mai pega o pequeno Jeff no colo e sorri para Andy e diz—Deveria ter prestado mais atenção no seu filho.

Andy—Er...

Mai entra o bebe com cuidado e diz—Ele é a sua cara sabia?

Andy sorri para Mai e diz com seu filho no colo—Er...Vou considerar isso como um elogio.

Mai—Já faz tempo né?

Andy—Aham.É...sobre aquilo no shopping eu...exagerei e eu...

Mai—Não precisa se desculpar.Na realidade descobri que isso acabou sendo um favor ainda.

Andy—como assim?

Mai—Se não fosse aquilo, eu nunca iria amadurecer e..essas coisas.

Andy—Hum...Realmente...deu pra ver que você amadureceu muito depois disso.

Mai—Bem...agente se vê depois.

Mai e Andy se despedem e vão embora sem dizer mais nada, pouco depois ao chegar em casa, Mai recebeu um e-mail de Mary, ela ficou feliz pois fazia 2 meses que não mantinham contato, no e-mail Mary diz que quer muito vê-la pois não agüenta mais de saudades.Mai então responde o e-mail a convidando para passar a festa de ano novo japonês junto com ela pois não queria passar sozinha, alem de por o papo em dia, Mary acaba respondendo que sim no dia seguinte, e os dias foram se passando e passando.

Chega o dia da véspera de ano novo e Mai havia ido com Athena fazer compras quando ambas no meio do caminho acabam vendo um homem todo ensangüentado e estava para cair parte de um prédio em cima dele, mais Athena consegue se mover a tempo e parar toda aquela pedreira usando seus poderes psíquicos e Mai destrói as pedras com o Ryuenbu.Após isso Foram socorrer o garoto e Mai o reconhece:

Mai—Você é...o irmão da Mary—Athena em seguida diz—Não sabia que a Blue Mary tinha um irmão.

Mai—Não..é Outra Mary, uma amiga que acabei fazendo em Fourth Town.

Athena—Hum...

Elas acabam levando Bryan para o hospital e Mary chega desesperada pouco depois ao receber o recado da Mai que havia encontrado seu irmão.

Mary que estava grávida estava desesperada para saber como está o irmão e não conseguia se acalmar.

Mary chorava no ombro de sua amada , mai apenas a consolava dizendo que ia dar tudo certo.Ela acaba se acalmando horas depois e diz—Er...já faz meses que não nos víamos.

Mai—É..E...Eu não sabia que tava grávida.

Mary—Pretendia te fala pessoalmente.

Mai—Entendo...O Pai por acaso...

Mary—É...ele é filho dele mai como eu te falei na ultima vez.

Mai—Hum...É uma coisa um tanto diferente mais...sei lá não vo julgar pelo que você fez no passado, mesmo porque você sempre foi uma pessoa sincera comigo.

Mary sorri.

Athena—Er...Não to entendendo nada.

Mai—Uma longa história.

Horas se passam e o médico chega e da a triste noticia, o irmão de Mary faleceu numa luta, Mary foi reconhecer o corpo e ao ver simplesmente acaba ficando sem reação e nem consegue mais chorar, mais está bastante abatida pela perda do irmão.Mai apenas a consolava nesse momento difícil. Mary fica abatida por semanas e Mai a acolhia e consolava a bela loira.

Finalmente chega a véspera de ano novo , as coisas aparentemente já estão ''melhores'', tanto para Mai como para Mary, embora ainda sofra com a dor da perda do irmão, Mary já conseguia toca sua vida para frente.

Mary—Hum...Mai.

Mai—O que.

Mary—Tipo, queria saber...no que você pensou sobre a gente nesses meses todos.

Mai—Hum...Bem...Eu pensei muito e..Eu to muito apaixonada por você. Por um lado que me sinto feliz ao estar com você eu me sentia insegura de fala isso com você.

Mary—Porque?

Mai—É...que...eu achei que você tava confusa Sei lá, eu...

Mary—Voce achou que eu estava apaixonada por você e pelo meu Onee Chan ao mesmo tempo né?

Mai—Hum...Er...Sim, desculpa a sinceridade mais eu pensava isso no inicio.

Mary—Nha...Tudo bem eu te entendo.Tipo, é que assim mai, é como eu te falei naquela vez, sem saber que éramos irmãos, meu onee chan é muito especial pra mim, tipo...ele não tinha culpa dessas coisas entre a gente acontecer depois de sabermos da verdade, eu que...dava em cima dele, tipo..é meio complicado, nos tratávamos como irmãos e ao mesmo tempo...''Amantes".independente de ser meu irmão ou não, foi o primeiro homem que...eu me apaixonei loucamente, ai sei lá como te falar.

Mai—Entendo o seu amor pelo seu onee chan, é que...quando lembrava que vocês...er...faziam entre vocês, eu sentia ciúmes e...o medo de perder você.

Mary—Mai..Meu amor por você é fiel e sincero, nunca vou deixar você pra ficar com outro, mesmo se meu onee chan tivesse vivo, eu serei fiel a você pra sempre, é meio clichê isso eu sei mais ... vou te conta um segredo.

Mai—Diz..

Mary—Você foi a primeira pessoa que eu senti a...uma atração e amor forte, eu te via na tv eu ficava toda xonada e.. quando vi uma entrevista sua, eu tinha uns 12 anos na época, eu chorei muito quando você disse que...seus fãs são apenas fãs e que você não faria questão de..nem se quer conhece-los.

Mai—Puxa Mary, aquilo não foi pra você mais eu falei isso porque, naquela época eu era vitima de muitos assédios, os fãs só faziam er...comentarios sobre os meus peitos, esse tipo de coisa, sem contar nas mãos bobas deles, e o que mais me irritava que eram todos...er...Nerds Necessitados que nunca viram mulher na vida saca?

Mary sorri e diz—Eu sei.Mais, não va pensar que sou uma...Nerd necessitada.

As duas começam a rir

Mai—Eu confio em você Mary chan, você provou desde o primeiro momento que seu amor por mim sempre foi sincero e que disse do coração, uma coisa que nunca me aconteceu...eu...-Mai começa a chorar—Posso odiar clichês mais eu,...EU AMO VOCÊ MARY..—Mai a abraça e dizendo—Muito mesmo, Eu quero que você seje a minha namorada.

Mary a aperta um pouco no abraço e diz—Mais é claro...

As duas então se beijam apaixonadamente, para Mai, encontrar um aomr verdadeiro ta sendo tudo de bom, para a bela Mary, um sonho de adolescência e uma das maiores felicidades de sua vida.

A medida em que se beijavam, os fogos do ano novo se soltavam e explodiam.

Mary—Feliz ano novo amor...—Mai em seguida olha para Mary beijando-a e diz—Pra você também. As duas passaram a namorar e anos depois elas ficam felizes morando juntas, o filho de Mary acabou se chamando Bryan em homenagem ao irmão e assim termina a história do amor entre a ídolo e sua fã fiel.

FIM (graças a deus termino isso ¬¬')


End file.
